


the dragon one

by exques_meh



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: BAMF Lucy Heartfilia, Dragon Lucy Heartfilia, F/M, Hurt Lucy Heartfilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exques_meh/pseuds/exques_meh
Summary: “How disappointing,” her voice boomed throughout the guild hall. Everyone was shocked, she had never done this before, they didn’t think she was capable of this.
Relationships: Background Lucy Heartfilia/Acnologia
Kudos: 11





	the dragon one

After the recovery of Lisanna everyone in the guild aside from a select few, decided that they could just ignore her in favour of getting to re-know Lisanna was a good idea.

“How disappointing,” her voice boomed throughout the guild hall. Everyone was shocked, she had never done this before, they didn’t think she was capable of this. 

Lucy walked outside the hall with a bored look on her face while curling a lock of her golden hair around her finger. “I am not sure what Igneel saw in you Natsu Dragneel but other than the fact that you are strong, I do not see the potential that he saw in you.”

A large surge of magical power could be felt radiating from Lucy's body as her body started to glow brightly and change in shape, getting bigger and bigger before she stopped growing and glowing revealing Lucy in her true form.

A Sun Dragon. A dragon. Lucy was a fucking dragon, all of which had been thought to be extinct. 

Spreading apart her magnificent, golden wings, Lucianne flew off into the distance to look for her dearest mate, Acnologia. It truly had been far too long since she had been with him. She wonders what he’d do when they finally reunite after almost two decades without being within reach of the other’s magic.

Lucania was in for a surprise.

**Author's Note:**

> constructive critisism would be appreciated ^-^


End file.
